taruhan!
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: Ini fanfic pertamaku! baca ya! tentang taruhan yang berakibat cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hili: hahahaha!!!!! This a new my FFN. My friend asked me to make this FFN. She's make me crazy!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Ta-chan: sok pake bhs. Iggris segala!!!! Ni FFN bukan ide gue kok! Ini kan ide lo yang iseng ngirimin sms short FFN (maklum orang gila) taunya smsnya berkali-kali, akhirnya gak selesai! Pokoknya minta pertanggu jawabannya! Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab *pake ikat kepala merah-putih*.**

**Hili: ya…ya…oke…baik…..!!! kita mulai ceritanya**

**Yang pasti bukan punya saia. Pasti punya**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Chapter 1: permulaan. **

**Taruhan!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: friendship/Romance**

**Warning: abal, gaje, gak bermutu, gak ada bagusnya, gak ada romantisannya, pokoknya apalah!!!!**

**Pairing: hiruma.y X a. mamori, sena. k X suzuna.t, kotarou X julie.**

**(yang gak suka pairing ini, tombol back masih menunngu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

"hah! Dimana sih mereka, katanya mau kebioskop terus bilang jangan sampai telat. Payah nih mereka!" keluh salah satu dari 3 cewek itu.

"iya, you-nii bohong capek nunggu sampai 1 jam" cewek berambut biru menyambung kata-kata salah satu dari mereka.

"hei, kenapa aku diajak sih! Ini kan acara kelompok kalian." Tanyanya julie.

"karena kata you-nii begini, hmmm….kalian boleh mengajak 1 orang saja dari luar untuk merayakan pesta kemenangan tim kita cewek sialan ke..ke..ke! begitu katanya. Awalnya gak ngajak orang, karna kebetulan kamu lewat, jadi ya ajak saja" suzuna mengikuti suara dan kata-kata hiruma dengan sangat persis.

"oooooooo begitu toh" julie mengerti.

"kau semakin mirip saja ya dengan hiruma itu!" mamori heran dengan suzuna.

"biasalah suzuna gitu loh!" suzuna berkata dengan entengnya (yaiyalah enteng orang Cuma kata-kata kok).

"bosen nih!" keluh mamori.

"gimana kalo kita main. Yang kalah harus mengikuti kata-kata yang menang selama 1 tahun! Gimana mau? (kaya tri aja, mau?)" suzuna tiba-tiba mengajak main entah kapan ia memikirkannya (nyontek kali).

"hmmm….boleh juga tuh! Aku mau ikut" julie semangat.

"hmmm…….boleh seru tuh keliatannya" mamori semangat juga "gimana peraturan mainnya?" lanjutnya.

"gini, kalian harus deketin salah satu cowok dan buat dia seneng dan pacaran dengan kalian, di tim devil bats saja ya! Waktu paling lama Sampai 1 bulan. Cowoknya diacak, tulis nama terus goncang. Nama yang keluar, itulah orang yang harus dideketin. Kalo nyerah, berarti kalah" suzuna menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai ke km 235.

"ah…gak ah! Kan aku gak banyak kenal tim kalian" julie menolak.

"ooooo kamu maunya dapetin kotarou apa akaba?" goda suzuna.

"ya..ya aku ikut deh. Dari pada di goda-godain ama setan cewek ke2, mendingan ikut" akhirnya julie mengalah juga.

"anak…pintar" suzuna kayak nasehatin orang bodoh.

"trus kalo dapet yang aneh gimana?" mamori juga mengeluh.

"mamo-nee pasti gak jauh-jauh amat"suzuna menjawab.

"maksud nya???" binggung mamori atas perkataan suzuna.

"ya..mamo-nee paling-paling dapet sama you-nii" suzuna menjelaskan maksudnya.

"ah…kamu ni, gak jadi aja deh aku!" wajah mamori merah tomat sampai mau di jus oleh authornya (di pukul mamori dengan sapu).

"iya..iya..bercanda kok!" suzuna membujuk mamori persis bujuk anak kecil (di bunuh mamori).

"siapa yang mulai duluan" julie mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"oke..mulai dari aku, terus kamu, baru mamo-nee. Oke!" semangat '45nya suzuna membara sampai bisa membakar rumah orang.

"oke….setuju" ucap mamori dan julie bersamaan.

"oke kita mulai!!!!" suzuna mulai menggoncangkan cangkir yang entah dapat dari mana.

Mereka pun konsentrasi nama yang akan dikeluarkan suzuna, entah siapa pasangan suzuna. Mereka penasaran dan menjelitkan matanya sampai mau keluar (dicincang oleh mereka). Dan akhirnya keluar nama yang akan jadi pasangannya suzuna.

"oke…let's see. Oh tidak mungkin" muka suzuna yang tadinya ceria, sekarang jadi pucat pasi.

"sini kulihat. Hahahahaha!!!!!! Rasain tu!"sambil membuka kertas mamori tertawa.

"ada ap…hahahaha!!!!! Gila keren" julie melihat nama yang ada di kertas di tangan mamori.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**To be continued to chapter 2**

**Hili: gimana hah! Gimana penasarankan siapa yang jadi pasangannya suzuna?.**

**Readers: gakkkkkkkkk!!!!!**

**Hili: huhuhu!!!!!**

**Ta-chan: biar aku kasih tau siapa pasangannya suzuna, dia adal……….**

**Hili: diam! Dasar ember**

**Ta-chan: baskom.**

**Hili: saya ingin baca penutup! kalo begitu saya ucapkan selamat tahun baru!**

**Ta-chan: dah lewat!**

**Hili: kalo gitu selamat natal!**

**Ta-chan: dah lewat!**

**Hili: selamat hari raya idul fitri minal aidin wal faizhin mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

**Ta-chan: dah lewat juga!**

**Hili: selamat puasa!**

**Ta-chan: dah lewat tau!**

**Hili: jadi?**

**Ta-chan: gini penutupnya. Selamat membaca! Mohon reviewnya ya! Karna review anda akan membantu untuk lebih baik lagi!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu! Nah gitu peutupnya!**

**Hili: oooooooooooohhhhhh!!!! Mohon reviewnya ya!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hili: ini chapter yang ke2….mohon baca ya!!!!! Ta-chan, sini!**

**Ta-chan: iya! Ini chapter yang ke2 ya? Hore! Ngomong-ngomong, mana saudara mu sehyun? Dari chapter 1 dia gak muncul-muncul?**

**Hili: dia mati….**

**Ta-chan: jahat!!!!!**

**Hili: dia dirumah!!!!! Tau!!!!!**

**Ta-chan: ooooo. Kita langsung saja oke!!!!!**

**Yang pasti bukan punya saia. Pasti punya**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Chapter 2: mulai permainan!**

**Taruhan!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: friendship/Romance**

**Warning: abal, gaje, gak bermutu, gak ada bagusnya, gak ada romantisannya, pokoknya apalah!!!!**

**Pairing: hiruma.y X a. mamori, sena. k X suzuna.t, kotarou X julie.**

**(yang gak suka pairing ini, tombol back masih menunngu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

"hahahaha!!!! Kamu sama **RAIMONTARO** si monyet itu! Hahahahaha" julie tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai muntah-muntah kayak orang lagi hamil (ditabok julie).

"sabar aja ya suzuna! Hahahahaha" tambah mamori sambil tertawa.

"hahahahahaha suzuna! Nasib baik kau sama raja monyet, dari pada penduduknya" author pun ikut angkat bicara (di keroyok sama julie, suzuna, mamori).

Mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sampai-sampai kacang kulit dimakan dengan kulitnya, tanpa dikupas dulu langsung telan saja. Setelah berapa saat, mereka menggoncang kembali siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya julie. Yang pasti suzuna yang menggoncang meskipun dia masih termenung atas orang yang jadi pasangannya (itu sih karna kesalahannya sendiri kenapa mulai permainan ini).

"hah! Kalo aku nyerah sekarang berarti aku kalah dong. Hah!" kata suzuna dalam hati sambil bersedu.

Setelah digoncang, keluarlah satu. julie dengan cepatnya mengambil kertas tersebut. Dan setelah dibuka. **JREEEENNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak julie sampai sedunia.

Suzuna dan mamori melihat kertas yang ada ditangan julie. Suzuna dan mamori pun tertawa.

"rasain makan tuh orang idiot yang super duper idiot!!!!!"ejek suzuna.

"sabar ya…….hahahahaha!!!!!!!" mamori menasehati julie sambil tertawa.

"aaaaaaaaa………**NATSUHIKO TAKI** lebih idiot dari pada kotarou dan akaba!!!" teriak julie lagi. Yang ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Setelah mereka tertawa dan teriak dan saling mengejek dan gila-gilaan, suzuna menggoncang kembali untuk mamori. Satelah jatuh satu, mamori segera membukanya diikuti oleh suzuna dan julie (kayak upacara aja, pembacaan teks pancasila dipimpin oleh pembina upacara dan diikuti seluruh peserta upacara).

"tuh kan bener pasti gak jauh-jauh amat" kata suzuna.

"ah…ternyata dia, ya memang kupikir mereka cocok sih dari pertama melihat" julie berpendapat yang sama dengan suzuna.

"kalian berdua apa-apaan sih! Aku sebenarnya gak sudi sama setan satu itu **HIRUMA YOUICHI**!!!!!!!!" gerutu mamori dengan wajah memerah kayak tomat masak sampai authonya kira itu tomat yang bakal di jus (enak……jus tomat).

"oke kita mulai dari sekarang……..!!!" suzuna berteriak.

"tuh mereka dah dateng!" kata julie.

"sedang apa kalian cewek-cewek sialan………ngegosip ya???" sindir hiruma yang barusan datang.

"seharusnya kami yang marah KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI!!!!!!!!!" bentak mamori dan berteriak dengan suara yang kencang.

"jangan jerit-jerit kenapa? Nanti kamu jadi nenek tua peyot sialan lagi!" ejek hiruma.

"kamu ini udah telat, bukannya minta maaf malahan buat kesel aja kamu ni!" gerutu mamori (hiruma memang gak sopan!).

"sudah-sudah kalian ini ribut mulu!" musashi melerai mamori dan hiruma yang bertengkar kayak anak kecil berebutan permen (dipukul dan ditembak pake sapu dan bazoka oleh mamori dan hiruma).

**Mamori dan hiruma masih bertengkar.**

"mon mon, kita pergi duluan yuk!"ajak suzuna.

"tumben, apa ada maksud tertentu? Ya terserah kamu saja deh!" heran monta.

"gak kok! Cuma mau ngajak. Ayo mon mon!" seru suzuna dan menarik tangan monta sampai kecepatan cahaya 0,000000000001 detik (?).

"hggg………"keluh sena saat melihat monta dengan suzuna (cemburu nih).

**Mamori dan hiruma masih bertengkar.**

"taki, kita duluan juga yuk!" ajak julie

"ahaha! Lihatlah aku, karna aku jenius aku digemari banyak cewek" kata taki sambil berputar-putar.

"kau itu justru bodoh, idot, dan gila" teriak jumonji.

"kalian jangan terlalu memuji, aku tau kalian iri kan? Ahaha!" balas taki sambil berputar-putar.

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN TAU!!!!!!!!!!!!" hahaha bersaudara sama-sama berteriak.

"ayo, taki!" kata julie.

"iya ayo ahaha! Da!" taki bicara sambil berputar-putar lagi.

**Mamori dan hiruma masih bertengkar.**

"dasar idiot!"kata jumonji.

"bukan dasar aneh!"kata kuroki.

"bukan dasar bodoh!"kata togano.

**Braakkkkkk **jumonji memukulkuroki dengan komiknya togano.

"jadi yang mana?"jumonji teriak kepada kuroki.

"aaaaaaaaaa……….komikku!" teriak togano.

"o……ini komikmu ya kukira komik siapa? Karna ceritanya jelek banget!"jumonji mengomtari komiknya togano hingga membuat marah togano.

"kau…………"tagano berkelahi dengan jumonji.

"hei kamu gak ngajak aku berkelahi…….."kuroki masuk ke perkelahian antara jumonji dan togano.

**Mamori dan hiruma masih bertengkar.**

"sudah ah……..kau ini…….ngajak orang bertengkar terus!" kata mamori. "lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang ke bioskop! Supaya lebih cepat!" lanjut mamori sambil menggendong hiruma.

"hei kuso mane apa-apaan kau!" teriak hiruma.

"diam kau! Kalo tidak, nanti kucincang kau jadi sate, ku bakar kau!" mamori tiba-tiba jadi setan.

"ba….ba….ik….."hiruma tiba-tiba jadi takut dengan mamori.

"ternyata setan bisa juga takluk sama malaikat!" musashi geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mamori dan hiruma.

Semua heran dengan mamori dan hiruma. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju bioskop yang telah ditentukan hiruma (wajar, kapten).

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

"yo! Kalian lama sekali….." suzuna melambai-lambai.

"maaf ya suzuna tadi ada urusan….."kurita membuat alasan kenapa mereka datang terlambat.

"ya…tidak apa-apa kak kuritan"seru suzuna. "mari kita liat hggg….ada perjuangan cinta, cinta tak terbalas, hantu lepas kepala, kisah anak berandalan, cerita perjuangan kemerdekaan. Kalo gitu, kita nonton perjuangan cinta yuk mon mon!"tarik suzuna.

"waaaaaaaa…….sena………."monta menarik tangan sena.

"monta………kenapa aku juga……waaaaaaaaaaa!"sena ikut ditarik monta.

"kalau gitu, kita nonton cinta tak terbalas. Oke taki!" ajak julie.

Tiba-tiba kotarou lewat dengan menyisir rambutnya. Dia melihat julie dan tim devil bats disana.

"woi julie ngapain kamu disitu!" tanya kotarou.

"gak kok, aku diajak untuk merayakan pesta kemenangannya tim devil bats" jawab julie.

"kalo gitu aku ikut! Untuk jaga-jaga supaya kamu gak apa-apa!" kata kotarou.

"gak usah!"jawab julie singkat, jelas, tepat, dan padat.

"biarin saja, gak apa-apa ngajak 2 orang dari luar kekeke……" kata hiruma.

"tumben kau baik hiruma" kotarou heran.

"kalo gitu gak jadi"hiruma narik perkataannya tadi (emang tali?).

"jangan! Oke aku mau!"kata kotarou.

"hah! Ayo taki"keluh julie.

"eh tunggu aku ikut. Untuk menjagain kamu supaya gak ketularan idiot"kotarou memberi saran kepada julie.

"dijagain dan gak dijagain, aku masih tetap normal, buktinya aku jadi managernya tim kalian, aku gak pernah idiot tuh!" julie membantah sarannya kotarou.

"julie……."kotarou jadi patah semangat.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

"oh ya dari tadi aku gak ngeliat ishimaru, dimana ya dia?"tanya mamori dengan timnya.

"gak tau….."jawab yukimitsu.

"aku dari tadi disini"ishimaru muncul tiba-tiba.

"oh…….maaf ya, gak kelihatan"kata mamori.

"oh..gak apa-apa sudah biasa kok!" ishimaru merendah.

"kita nonton kisah anak berandalan!" ujar 3 hahaha bersaudara

"kalo gitu kita nonton cerita perjuangan kemerdekaan!" seru yukimitsu dengan semua tim sampai menyisakan mamori dan hiruma.

Suasana hening karna mereka tinggal berdua. Mamori memecah keheningan disana.

"jadi, kita mau nonton apa?"ujar mamori membuka pembicaraan.

"kau mau ikut aku?" kata hiruma dengan nada heran.

"tentu saja! Emang sama siapa lagi? Mereka semua sudah duluan!"bentak mamori.

"kau pasti mengulur waktu supaya bisa bersama ku ya kan kuso mane kekekeke…"goda hiruma.

"ah gak kok……….ayo cepat nanti keburu mulai!" wajah mamori merah tomat dan lagi lagi dikira author tomat yang akan di jus (kali ini di bunuh mamori).

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**To be continued to chapter 3.**

**Hili: ha capek juga ngetiknya! Lo kok kamu ada disini sih?.**

**Sehyun: aku sudah selesai capeknya.**

**Hiruma: kenapa selalu saja aku sama KUSO MANE itu!.**

**Ta-chan: jadi mau sama orang gila.**

**Hiruma:BUKAN………..draaaaaaaaaaaa *nembak ta-chan*.**

**Ta-chan: *mati*.**

**Mamori: hiruma kau jahat sekali sih! (dan akhirnya mereka berdebat).**

**Hili: gak di cerita, gak di FFN, semue same saje!!! Ribut terus!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Sehyun: aku yang baca penutup aja ah! Gitu aja kok repot!, mohon review sebanyak-banyaknya! Kami terima dengan senang hati. Terserah! Kritikan sepedas mungkin, semanis mungkin, terserah! Kami tunggu loh!. Mohon reviewnya! Klik tombol yang ijo-ijo dibawah ini nih! Mohon dimaafkan kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apalah. Oke!**


End file.
